List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 9, 1996 to July 23, 2004 followed by "Blue's Room" from October 11, 2004 to April 28, 2006 & videos from 1998-2006. Series overview Season 1 (1996) #Blue Prints Septemebr 2, 1996 #Snack Time September 9, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 7, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 21, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 28, 1996 #Pretend Time November 4, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 11, 1996 #The Trying Game November 18, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 25, 1996 #The Grow Show December 2, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 9, 1996 Season 2 (1997-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? September 8, 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? September 15, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme September 29, 1997 #What is Blue Afraid Of? October 13, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over October 20, 1997 #Blue's News! October 27, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? November 24, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? December 8, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? December 15, 1997 #Blue's ABCs December 22, 1997 #Math! December 29, 1997 #Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? June 22, 1998 #What Does Blue Wanna Do on a Rainy Day? June 29, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 July 16, 1998 #The Lost Episode! July 23, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day July 30, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? October 5, 1998 #What Did Blue See? October 12, 1998 #Nurture! October 19, 1998 #Blue is Frutrated October 26, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? November 6, 1998 #Mechanics! November 13, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #Opposites November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta's Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Colletion February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Envrionmants March 19, 2001 #Stormy Wethear March 26, 2001 #Building with Blue April 2, 2001 #Sences of Anatomys April 9, 2001 #Telling Time with Blue April 16, 2001 #Stop, Look & Listen April 23, 2001 #All Kinds of Signs April 30, 2001 #The Great Outdoors May 7, 2001 #Playtime with Periwinkle May 14, 2001 #Blue's Big Feast May 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Pre-Reading May 28, 2001 #Blue's Farm June 4, 2001 #Blue's Circus June 11, 2001 #Blue What To Play The Learn? June 18, 2001 #Blue Wanna Share with Play July 2 , 2001 #What Story Does Blue Want to Read July 9, 2001 #What Play Does Blue Want to Learn? July 16, 2001 #Blue Wanna Caring About? July 23, 2001 #Blue Wanna See on TV July 30, 2001 #Imagine Nation September 3, 2002 #Adventure September 10, 2001 #The Anything Box September 17, 2001 #Superfriends September 24, 2001 #Blue's Big Art Show! October 1, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #A Playdate With Blue December 10, 2001 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something to Do Blue? April 19, 2002 #The Work of Art April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #Joe's Scrapbook (4) April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 15, 2004 #Blue January 5, 2004 #Summer Love January 12, 2004 #Listen Carefully January 19, 2004 #Blue's Jobs January 26, 2004 #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 20, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Use Your Noggin May 17, 2004 #Blue's Big Park May 24, 2004 #Joe Goes to the Zoo May 31, 2004 #Playing To Learn June 7, 2004 #Learning Game June 14, 2004 #Classic Clues June 21, 2004 #Blue's Best June 28, 2004 #Special Learning July 2, 2004 #Learning Practice July 9, 2004 #Blue's New Televison July 16, 2004 #Chores, Chores, Chores July 23, 2004 #All About Blue? July 30, 2004 List of Blue's Room episodes - Season 6 (2004-2006) #Snacktime Playdate November 11, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue November 21, 2005 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother November 28, 2005 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #Masterpiece Museum February 10, 2006 #Sprinkles' First Sleepover February 17, 2006 #World Travelers February 24, 2006 #Mathstronauts! March 3, 2006 #Away Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #Music Stars March 31, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories April 14, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue April 21, 2006 #10 Years of the Music Movie April 28, 2006 Videos 1998-2006 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care with Blue (VHS, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Wanna Do on a Rainy Day? #Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Pretend & Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Searching With Blue (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000) Draw Along with Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building with Blue (VHS, 11/7/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 12/5/2000) Nature/What's So Funny? #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 6/5/2001) Opposites/Blue's Collection #Environments and Balances (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/11/2001) Magenta Gets Glasses/Shy #Sences of Anatomys (VHS, 9/25/2001) Blue's Senses/Nick Jr. Sings: Colors/Anatomy #Blue's Big Halloween Party (VHS, 10/30/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What is Blue Afraid Of? #Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here #Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/20/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Songs and Stories (VHS, 2/5/2002) Blue's Favorite Song/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #Changing and Spanish (VHS, 2/12/2002) Making Changes/Un Dia Con Plum! #Helping and Working (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/What's Inside? #Dinos and Weathers (VHS, 3/26/2002) Prehistoric Blue/Stormy Weather #Imagining an Adventure (VHS, 4/16/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 5/28/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time #Bugs and Planting (VHS, 7/22/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Manners, Emotions & Situations (VHS, 8/27/2002) Blocks/Nick Jr. Sings: Don't Give Up!/Blue's Play #Meet Joe (VHS, 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/12/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Wanna Do on a Rainy Day? #Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes & Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Advnetures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/2003) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Stores & Doctors (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #All About Blue? (VHS & DVD, 11/25/2003) The Snack Chart/I Did That!/The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Special Learning (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Neighborhoods & Dress Ups (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 2/24/2004) Let's Boogie/Story Wall/Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Learning Game (VHS, 6/14/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 6/28/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Puppets and Messages (VHS, 6/28/2004) Puppets/Magenta's Messages #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Music and Guests (VHS & DVD, 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Bluestock (VHS, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure #Learning Practice (DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/The Scavenger Hunt #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #It's Hug Day (VHS, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/Opposites #Friendship (VHS & DVD, 7/19/2005) Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka Dots/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Writing in Messages (VHS & DVD, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Alphabet Power (VHS, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train #Holiday Wishes (VHS, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help? #Looking and Waiting (VHS & DVD, 10/18/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #All About Trying & Heahty (VHS & DVD, 1/10/2006) What's Inside?/Animals In Our House?/The Grow Show/Can You Help? #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 1/24/2006) Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around!/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Fred's Birthday (VHS, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 3/28/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 4/4/2006) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Playing To Learn (DVD, 5/16/2006) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/30/2006) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts!/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/4/2006) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/11/2006) Music Stars/Sprinkles's First Sleepover/Blue's Book Nook/Stormy Weather #World Travelers (DVD, 7/25/2006) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Meganta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to Collage/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #10 Years of the Music Movie (DVD, 8/15/2006) (Episodes From The Bluestock VHS)/(Episodes From The Music and Guests VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Band VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue VHS)/Let's Boogie/Blue's Favotite Song #The Feelings Game (DVD, 8/22/2006) (Episodes From The Be Happy in the Feelings Game VHS)/I Did That!/(Episodes From The Feeling Blue VHS)/Shy/What is Blue Afraid Of? #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 8/29/2006) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue'' DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The '' Blue's Birthday'' DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's'' VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue'' DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Editon)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt'' VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajam Party VHS)/(Episodes From The Searching With Blue VHS) Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network